1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having an LED module readily secured to a heat sink of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting device that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. The LED has an advantage of being resistant to shock, and an almost unlimited lifetime under specific conditions, making it a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps. Conventionally, the LED lamp utilizes a heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LED module. The LED module is directly secured to the heat sink by a mounting device such as a plurality of fasteners. The assembly of the plurality of the fasteners is the source of some difficulty, since the fasteners may drop from the LED module during assembly, a problem that is aggravated when the LED lamp is deployed outdoors and at heights, such as when the LED lamp is a highway lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.